un pequeño plan
by Mino Kaze
Summary: ha llegado la hora de que shaoran se case por el destino de su clan, pero ¿sino se quiere casar con la persona que impusieron sus padres? encontrar a alguien no es facil y mucho menos cuando la unica candidata es una niña a la cual odias y quieres asesinar, ¿cual sera su "pequeño" plan?
1. prologo

**Un "pequeño" plan**

**Prologo**

Su respiración era pausada, sentía paz tanto interna como externa, estaba tan cómodo en su gran cama durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana que cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba en un grave estado de coma y por nada ¡nada del mundo se iba a despertar!

A todo esto ustedes se preguntaran ¿el por que de todo lo anterior?... era una cálida mañana de domingo, se supone que todo el fin de semana iba a ser lo mas relajado posible para él, hasta que su mejor amigo Touya Kinomoto le pidió cuidar a su hermana menor, el demonio de sus pesadillas Sakura kinomoto, ya que debían ir a reuniones importantes de la familia… al principio se negó rotundamente, él odiaba esa niña y ella lo odiaba a él sabia que si la cuidaba todo el día iba a estar peleando y gritando con esa niña porque ese era el trato que se daban, pero después de rogar tanto acepto no muy complacido y la chica se quedo con él en su casa.

Todo transcurrió normal gritos, golpes y uno que otro insulto por parte de los dos hasta que el sábado por la noche la pequeña chica lo hizo ir al centro comercial alegando que estaba demasiado aburrida en su departamento, caminaron horas y horas en las cuales recorrieron casi cincuenta tiendas y en la mayoría había comprado ropa, obligándolo a llevar todas las bolsas aunque fuera imposible e inhumano hasta que después de un tiempo por fin se marcharon de ese espantoso lugar, llego a su departamento cansado con un fuerte dolor de espalda a causa de todo el peso cargado, tomo unos calmantes y se fue dormir, ahora el se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama

- LI – grito la pequeña kinomoto totalmente escandalizada y nerviosa –

- YO TE DEFIENDO – despertó súbitamente –

Por el gran susto de callo rápidamente de la cama, se quejo un par de veces y sacando una escoba de no se donde y se paro –

- ¿de donde sacaste…?

- ¿Dónde esta el ladrón?

- no hay ningún ladrón, es solo que…

- ¿esta en la sala? – dijo empezando a caminar recibiendo una mirada entre confundida y enojada de ella –

- ¡oye acaso estas drogado por que no es un buen momento! – decía tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y moviéndolo escandalizada –

- solo estoy cansado, me duele la espalda y no reacciono bien

- se que no es un buen momento pero…

- ¿Qué hiciste acaso incendiaste la cocina?

- es solo que unos adultos llegaron y pues… Li creo que son tus padres

- ¿¡por que les abriste la puerta!?

- ¿Cómo-como que porque les abrí?, tienes muy pesado el sueño fui yo y me tomaron por sorpresa

- espera quédate aquí – y como alma que lleva el diablo Shaoran corrió a la sala de la casa donde sus alegres padres lo estaban esperando –

- ¡hijo!

- ¿¡madre, padre!?

- ¿para que es la escoba?

- para nada –y la tiro lo más lejos posible –

- Shaoran ¿Cómo has estado?

- bien aunque, ¿no se supone que vendrían a Japón en una semana mas?

- decidimos viajar antes tu madre te extrañaba

- entonces… ¿cuando se van otra ves?

- hijo acabamos de llegar deja de ser mal educado

- cierto perdón… es que me han sorprendido con su visita

- si tu estas sorprendido ¡imagínate nosotros!

- ¿Cómo por que o que?

- nos sorprendimos cuando abrió tu novia – ante tal comentario el chico palideció ¿Por qué todos creían que era su novia?... ya había pasado antes todas las personas que los veían juntos pensaban que eran novios por el simple hecho de que peleaban a cada rato… definitivamente debía hablar con el encargado de ciertas creencias amorosas –

- eh como creen que…

- por cierto la madre de tu prometida y tu prometida están aquí

- ¿¡QUE!?

- descuida no aquí, en el hotel

- ¿Por qué vinieron con ella?

- sabes que hace poco cumpliste 25 años… te tienes que casar – decía con un semblante serio asustando a su hijo –

- sabes que no tienes necesidad de hacerlo… tenemos un contrato

- pero nunca lo he mencionado con mi… novia (1)

- estaremos un mes en Japón

- después regresaremos a china

- tienes ese tiempo para que lo hablen o sino…

- te casaras con Tomoyo Daidouji (2)

- madre, padre… se que es por el orgullo de mi clan pero no me quiero casar

- todos los hombres se casan a los 25 a demás eres nuestro único hijo varón lo tienes que hacer

- recae sobre ti el futuro de nuestro clan… no pensamos decírtelo mas

- por la noche tenemos una fiesta de familias

- habla con tu novia y sino te casas con ella, tienes que casarte con Tomoyo

- nos vemos en la noche, hasta entonces hijo

Y sin ninguna autorización sus padres se fueron dejándolo solo y enojado

¿Ahora que aria…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. aquí Sharon cuando dice _"pero nunca lo he mencionado con mi… novia" _hace referencia a Sakura, como sus padres creen que es su novia y no lo negó no dijo nada

2. en este fanfic Tomoyo no será japonesa, será china, y no es prima de Sakura, aunque tiene una descendencia japonesa, eso después lo explico

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno como lo mencione antes es mi primer fanfic de Sakura card captor, es el prologo y se que es un poco corto pero descuiden los capítulos que siguen serán mas largos… espero…

Que me dicen ¿les pareció interesante?, ¿vale la pena seguirlo?, ¿me dejaran algún review? Bueno en realidad no se jeje n_nU

Por favor no sean duros conmigo, aun me considero novata

Y sin más que decir ¡adiós!


	2. un poco de mi pasado

**Un "pequeño" plan**

**Cap. 1 Un poco de mi pasado**

Estaba sentada en la gran cama de Li esperando impacientemente a que él apareciera, habían pasado algunos minutos desde la llegada de sus aparentemente padres, se alcanzaban a escuchar murmullos provenientes de la sala los cuales no se entendían mucho que digamos, suspiro enojada ¿¡por que su hermano la obligo a esto!? ¿No era mas fácil que se quedara en la casa de una amiga? pero al parecer para su hermano no era así esperaba ansiosa que sus padres llegaran de su dichosa reunión a la cual le prohibieron ir ¿acaso era sumamente privado o que? Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando una puerta se cerró fue sacada de ellos abruptamente, dejo de escuchar sonidos y se dio cuenta de que había un silencio sepulcral, salió del cuarto asomando delicadamente su cabeza al no encontrar a nadie camino despacio entrando a la sala y encontrándose con Li tomándose el pelo fuertemente y con los ojos cerrados

- Li… ¿estas bien?

- no… ¿a que hora vendrá touya por ti?

- no se y ahora no me importa… se que no nos llevamos muy bien pero dime ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Pidió amable, sabía que la odiaba y a decir verdad ella también lo odiaba pero no era razón para verlo casi muriendo y no hacer nada –

- tengo un problema si… y necesito hacer algo pronto

- puedes explicarme que pasa

- ¿para que te burles de mi?

- aprovecharía esta situación para hacerlo pero al parecer no es el mejor momento

- esta bien, yo soy chino

- no te creo, en serio

- ¿para que me preguntas si no me vas a creer?

- perdón es que es un poco difícil… sígueme contando

***flashback***

Amo ver a las grullas – decía un lindo niño de 10 años –

Shaoran Li era un niño de cabello café oscuro corto, de ojos color chocolate increíblemente penetrantes, un poco alto para su edad, vestía un traje típico chico café con unos detalles en dorado, unos pequeños botones rojos y unos zapatos del mismo color

- joven Shaoran lo llaman sus padres

- muchas gracias ya voy

Camino despacio hacia la sala de reuniones donde su madre y su padre lo esperaban, la verdad era que ellos habían hablado con él y por ser una de las familias mas poderosas de china (sino es que era la mas poderosa) tenia que comprometerse desde mucho antes, a parte por ser el único hijo varón era el mejor representante del clan Li y como sus padres hablaron con una familia tan poderosa como el suyo, esa misma tarde tendría una reunión de su futuro compromiso con una misma niña de su edad, mientas pensaba llego a la sala de reuniones

- hijo por favor compórtate de la mejor manera, esto es importante para nuestro clan

- descuida madre no los defraudare

- señor Li han llegado

- déjalas pasar

Casi de inmediato entro una señora con una niña, de pelo color negro largo casi hasta su cintura recogido el una coleta dejando caer algunos mechones que se le veían lindos y unos exóticos ojos color amatista, con un kimono color morado claro con flores de primavera azules, Shaoran enrojeció levemente para que lo iba a negar era una niña muy linda

- buenas tardes Hien y Ierán Li

- Sonomi Daidouji es un placer verte

- supongo que nuestra conversación será… privada

- será lo mejor

- hijo por que no le das un recorrido a Tomoyo

- si señor

Salieron del gran cuarto dejando a sus padres hablando y caminando con su recién "amiga" a los jardines de la casa

Caminaba un poco nervioso al lado de ella sin decir palabra alguna ¿de que se supone que podían hablar? Ni la conocía, siempre se le había hecho difícil entablar conversaciones con personas desconocidas a demás de que no quería decir algo imprudente, ¿podía hablar del clima? Varias veces lo vio en televisión aunque después pensó que seria trillado… miro a la amatista de reojo, se veía feliz y sonriendo abiertamente mirando distraída un lago donde había varios pececitos de colores y unas grullas, claro su familia era poderosa, rica y con cualquier privilegio que pudieran pensar

- ¿te gustan los peces? – pregunto habiendo encontrado tema de conversación –

- no mucho, pero los que tienes aquí son muy lindos

- ¿los quieres ver?

- seguro vamos – lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar –

Estaba emocionado, por fin después de tanto pensar hablo con ella y ahora se encontraban mirando el lago corriendo de un lado para otro persiguiendo peces, después de un rato se cansaron y se fueron a sentar a unas banquitas del lugar

- muchas gracias – especto la niña –

- descuida no me lo agradezcas

- ¿sabes para que se reunieron nuestros padres?

- claro ¿acaso tu no sabes?

- si se, nos vamos a casar – decía mirándolo distraídamente, la verdad era que le daba pena casarse con él –

- ¿Por qué no me miras? Acaso estoy tan feo – pregunto causándole gracia a la niña –

- no eres feo a decir verdad eres muy guapo – decía revelando el por que le daba pena casarse con aquel niño –

- y tu eres una niña muy linda

Después de un par de horas regresaron a la habitación donde estaban sus padres

- por favor siéntense

- hemos decidido que a la edad de 25 años ustedes se van a casar

- ¿¡no es a los 10 años!? – decían impresionados los dos pequeños –

- claro que no serian muy jóvenes

- se casaran con el fin de unificar a dos grandes familias de china que son el Li y el Daidouji

- acordamos todo en este contrato que ustedes firmaran

- y no se dirá nada de ello a la comunidad a menos que lo amerite

- pero por ser unos buenos padres decidimos hacer algo…

- si en el transcurso de los años encuentran a alguien del que se enamoren realmente deberán casarse antes de la edad acordada, de no ser así se casaran ustedes dos

Los pequeños asintieron y firmaron el contrato… pasaron los siguientes años conociéndose y creciendo tanto física como emocionalmente, los dos se habían convertido en los mejores amigos y salían a cualquier lado juntos, fueron tomando las riendas de su propio clan aunque después de unos años… mas específicamente cuando Shaoran tenia 17 años, después de una larga charla en donde intervinieron sus padres, la madre de su prometida y su prometida decidió ir a vivir a Japón para relajar un poco su vida

- Tomoyo ¿estas segura de que me valla?

- es lo que tu mas quieres y sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional

- pensé que te ibas a enojar o algo así

- claro que no, puede que a tus padres y a mi madre casi les de un ataque pero yo nunca le di el visto malo

- tienes razón… tu siempre me apoyas aunque a veces mis ideas sean locas

- ¿recuerdas la ves que fuimos a esquiar?

- ay no Tomoyo, ese es el peor ejemplo

- aun no entiendo como es posible que sin saber esquiar entraras a una competencia

- oye quería demostrar que era un buen esquiador innato

- ¿esquiador innato? Te caíste, rodaste diez metros, te ahogaste con la nieve, te chocaste con un pino y te quebraste un brazo ¡te lleve a urgencias y pararon la competencia!

- Tomoyo… fue el mejor viaje que hemos tenido juntos

- si, fueron las mejores

- Tomoyo… te extrañare

- yo también te extrañare

***fin flashback***

La chica que tenia al frente la miraba estupefacta ¿acaso su historia parece de otro mundo?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!... bueno aquí tenemos un poco más acerca de la vida de Shaoran y su compromiso con Tomoyo ¿Qué piensan ustedes?... jeje creo que ya saben porque Li se puede casar con alguien mas aunque ¿Por qué no se quiere casar con Daidouji? Será una incógnita hasta el próximo capitulo

Cambiando de tema ¡gracias a las personas que se interesaron en el fanfic!

**Aisisres (guest), Neftalia24, Chika-Phantom-Li, R-Karolyna, Endri Li-Tsukiyomi, Misa Li, Sauma Sakura**

Gracias a todos ustedes, me han hecho feliz

A la incógnita de **Misa Li: **¿no te quedo claro cuantos años tiene Sakura? Jeje perdón no caí en cuenta en el primer capitulo, pero descuida lo diré en el próximo

No siendo más ¡adios!


	3. pensamientos sin limite

**Un "pequeño" plan**

**Cap. 2 pensamientos sin limite**

Analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, estaba ansioso de saber la opinión de la chica después de todo habían pocas personas que sabían que estaba comprometido y ellos eran sus padres, la madre de su prometida, su prometida y touya… a este ultimo se lo menciono debido a que era su mejor amigo y ahora estaba kinomoto Sakura que en un impulso de desesperación narro su historia aunque no con muchos detalles y excluyendo algunas partes que ella no debía y/o merecía saber, las múltiples caras de la chica lo desorientaron entre ellas estaba confusión, sorpresa y algo de burla, por lo que Shaoran no conteniéndose mas dijo… o mas bien grito

- ¡ahora entiendes el porque de mi agonía!

- valla historia… nunca pensé que fueras chino, ni que estuvieras comprometido… ni que no fueras gay

- ¿¡que!?

- ¿Por qué no te gusta tu prometida?

- es un poco confuso… dime ¿Cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

- ¿mi mejor amigo?... se llama Eriol

- ¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?

- si, hace como siete años

- ¿y te quieres casar con él?

- claro que no, como mejor amigo que es lo quiero mucho pero no para casarme

- exacto, lo mismo me pasa con Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga como hace quince años yo la quiero y estimo demasiado es linda, observadora, muy inteligente pero yo por ella no siento nada especial mas halla de una relación de amistad como la que tenemos a demás me comprometieron a los diez años, no me relacione con mas chicas hasta que llegue a Japón y estuve en la universidad pero después de todo ese tiempo no conocí ninguna que me gustara tanto como para salir

- entonces después de lo que has dicho, creo que te casaras con ella

- no necesariamente

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿sabes que mis padres creyeron que eres mi novia?

- ¿y cual es la novedad? Ya ha pasado antes…

- lo de mi contrato ¡si consigo novia no tengo que casarme!

- YO NO ME HARE PASAR POR TU NOVIA, A DEMÁS SI TIENES QUE HACERLO ES OBLIGATORIA QUE TE CASES A LOS 25

- ¿y cuando dije yo que TU te arias pasar por mi novia?

- aaahhh pues yo… ¡lo hiciste entender así!

- ¿acaso te quieres casar conmigo? – decía sonriendo burlonamente –

- ni que estuviera loca…

- ay niña por favor hazte pasar por mi novia, no te pido que nos casemos a demás eres de hija de uno de los mejores clanes de Japón ¡el kinomoto! Mis padres no podrán decir nada ya que seria una buena unión a parte de que seria internacional

- yo no me pienso casar, ni hacerme novia tuya ¿y si tus padres llegan a querer matrimonio? ¡A los míos les da un ataque, soy su hija menor!

- pero piensa un poco tu hermano se caso con una linda imperialista inglesa del clan akizuki hace poco y tus padres están súper emocionados porque es internacional y es el orgullo de la familia ¿acaso no te gustaría hacer lo mismo y ser un orgullo?... a demás mi familia es una de las mejores, como será para tus padres saber que si hija menor también pudo ser tan afortunada como su hermano

Li tenia razón su hermano era al orgullo de la familia por haber conocido, enamorado y casado con una mujer de Inglaterra que venia de una importante familia… ¿entonces que pasaba para ella? No querían que tuviera una mala vida, tampoco que quedara en manos de un mal clan ¿pero cuantas posibilidades tenia de conseguir lo mismo de touya?... y a sus 16 años no estaba comprometida con nadie lo que era un poco extraño porque venia de una gran familia… aunque en cierta forma era razonable por que su hermano se llevaría la mayor parte de la fortuna por derecho, aunque sus padres estaban al tanto de que ella y él se habían dispuesto lo que necesitaran y se repartirían a la mitad

- pero tu ni siquiera me gustas, nos llevamos mal y necesito decirle también a mis padres ¡y tus padres tienen que anular el contrato! a demás dejaras sola a tu prometida y yo ni te gusto ¿piensas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

-podemos cambiar eso

- no me parece

- mira solo tengo un mes para comprometerme y no puedo cambiar de "novia" de un momento para otro y decir que es el amor de mi vida… por favor ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes?

- sabes… me arrepentiré de esto… pero acepto

- gracias niña – decía mientras la abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana –

- espera ¿no habrá problema con que tenga 16 años?

- no se, pero no creo que importe tanto

- puedes ser decente

- ¿en que sentido?

- si quieres ser mi novio ¿me lo puedes pedir bien?

- esta bien… kinomoto ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- si Li ¡si quiero! – dijo dando un salto y abrazo improvisado –

- valla quien lo diría después de odiarse tanto ahora se confiesan que se gustan… Aawww que bonitos – fingió emoción la persona recién llegada –

- hermano

- touya… ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Shaoran serio lo que indico que debía ser a solas –

- oye Sakura… Nakuru esta en el auto ¿Por qué no le haces compañía?

- esta bien, te espero abajo – y se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos –

La cara de Shaoran era de total seriedad mientras que la de touya era una total bula hacia él, lo que le hizo pensar a Shaoran que seria la primera prueba de su recurrente plan

- ¿Qué te causa gracia? – pregunto extrañado Li –

- ¿Cómo de un momento a otro a mi hermana le vas a gustar?

- ¿Qué acaso es imposible?... no te han dicho que del odio al amor hay un paso

- si pero este caso no es así… ¿o me equivoco?

- se que eres mi mejor amigo y sabes lo que esta sucediendo… aparte de que hace unos días te lo mencione – ante tal comentario touya se enojo demasiado ¡que acaso lo creía idiota! Lo tomo enfurecido por el cuello de la camisa y lo pego contra una pared –

- ¿¡que acaso piensas que no se que estas haciendo!?

- no es lo que estas pensando

- ¡como te atreves a usar a mi hermana como desquite de casarte!

- bueno si es lo que piensas… pero no la deshonrare

- mas te vale porque donde me de cuenta de algo ¡TE MATO SHAORAN LI!

- no me mates… hagamos un trato

- te escucho

- tengo un mes pasa casarme… te prometo que si en ese tiempo no logro gustarle como para casarnos la dejo en paz y me caso con Tomoyo

- un mes, eso es lo que te doy – lo soltó de la camisa y se fue con un semblante pensativo –

Se resbalo por la pared… ¿en que rayos se había metido esta vez?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este capitulo lo termine en un día, espero y llene sus expectativas por lo menos las mías ya lo hicieron n_n

Bien respecto al capitulo: ¿Qué piensan de los poderes de negociación de Shaoran? Para mi que touya le había contado mucho de su vida y se aprovecho XD… eh decidido empezar a actualizar una vez por semana, puede ser el jueves o el viernes me queda mas fácil así, no pienso hacer el fic muy largo ya que los hechos transcurren en un mes, hasta ahora tengo planificado no hacer mas de 20 capítulos… pero bien ¿el tiempo decidirá no?

**Misa Li **y **R-Karolyna: **pues si leyeron bien se que por fin se dieron cuenta de la edad de Sakura 16 años… quise mantener la edad que se llevan touya y ella en el anime que si no estoy mal son 7 años… quien sabe tal ves hallan "problemas" con este aspecto

No siendo más ¡adiós!


	4. piensalo, se trata de un reencuentro

**Un "pequeño" plan**

**Cap. 3 piénsalo, se trata de un reencuentro**

***En la casa de Sakura***

Varias horas habían pasado desde su "pequeño" plan con Li, ahora la menor de los kinomoto se encontraba acostada en su cama reflexionando un poco acerca de si haber aceptado era lo mejor y había llegado a la conclusión de "intentar no cuesta nada" después de todo ¿Qué podía perder?

Unos golpes provenientes de su puerta se hicieron escuchar y al otro lado se escucho una voz que muy bien reconoció que era de su hermano

- ¿Sakura puedo pasar a tu cuarto?

- seguro – respondió y seguidamente la figura de su hermano entraba en su habitación –

- ya se que es lo que Shaoran y tu pretenden hacer

- touya… algo que dijo tiene razón, se que mis padres quieren lo mejor para mi… pero seamos realistas el dueño de la mayor parte de la fortuna eres tu y no es malo lo que acordamos mitad y mitad… pero aun así la mayoría de los hombres de los mejores clanes ya se han casado y no estoy comprometida con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera estoy comprometida y no me iría mal tener un esposo de buena familia e internacional

- ¿y piensas casarte con el así como así?

- ¿hay algún problema con eso?

- si, acaso no te quieres casar con una persona que de verdad digas _"esta es la persona que mas amo en mi vida" _ y no decir _"nos casamos porque teníamos un buen plan, pero al final fue lo peor"_

- no veo diferencia a lo que hacen ¿Qué acaso la mayoría no se casa por que le toca y no por que se gusten?

- supongo, pero tu tienes la ventaja de casarte con quien quieras ya que puedes amarlo

- ¿Cómo tu con Nakuru? – pregunto un poco esquiva –

¿Para que iba a mentir?, su hermano estaba realmente enamorado de esa chica que conoció en un viaje a Inglaterra de la universidad a los diecinueve años… varias veces viajo y ella igual y tan solo un año después decidieron casarse… ¿a los veinte años? Si era un poco extraño considerando que lo oficial es a los veinticinco pero al final lo importante era que se iban a casar, pero prometiendo seguir el margen de la siguiente generación lo que quiere decir que cuando touya cumpliera la edad tendrían hijos, por eso ahora estaba esperando un hijo o hija y Sakura seria tía

- digamos que si

- ¿y si termino amando a Li?

- crees que puedes llegar a amar a alguien en un mes

-no… a decir verdad no

- hable con Shaoran y nosotros dos hicimos un trato

- ¿Cuál?

- si no te llegas a enamorar en un mes, te dejara en paz y se casara con la que sus padres impusieron

- no me parece un mal plan… ¿pero y nuestros padres?

- estaré a tu lado siempre ya sabes, pero seria bueno que lo hablaras con tu novio porque si nuestros padres se dan cuenta que te casas sin su consentimiento de desheredan a demás de que cancelarían el matrimonio así que tu y Shaoran tendrán una reunión con mis padres, yo me encargare del día y hora solo has que acepte

- esta bien, esta noche tiene una cena con sus padres y su prometida

- su prometida… ¿sabes que pasaría con ella si le quitas a su prometido?

- yo… yo nunca lo pensé, a lo mejor y tiene una vida planeada con él

- de verdad hazlo entrar en razón

- gracias hermano, eres el mejor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miro por primera y ultima vez en el espejo, suspiro debía asistir a la "fiesta" que habían armado sus padres aunque decidió no ir muy elegante principalmente por que no quería, así que simplemente llevaba puesto unos pantalones cafés, unos zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca manga larga con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, una corbata vede y en su brazo izquierdo el saco que solo llevaba por formalidad, tomo las llaves de su auto y fue directo al parqueadero, puso algo de música relajante y salió con dirección a un lugar desconocido.

Recorría las calles las cuales aun tenían personas disfrutando de aquella noche despejada y refrescante, tomo un papel en el cual había escrita una dirección que le estaba dando problemas para llegar ya que en su vida manejo por esos lujares, pregunto a varias personas hasta que una de ellas dio razón por un restaurante lo miro confundido ¿un restaurante?... ¿quien hace una fiesta en un restaurante?... respuesta sus padres… después de un recorrido algo confuso llego al dichoso lugar, lindo que prometía ser relajador, con una amplia visión a unos grandes jardines, miro el restaurante con detalle ya que no parecía que hubiera una fiesta, estaba seguro que el 99.9% de las personas que habían no las conocía, el otro porciento que restaba eran sus padres que había visto en una mesa hablando animadamente con Tomoyo y su madre

- buenas noches

- Shaoran has llegado por favor siéntate – y asiendo caso omiso a su madre se sentó –

- madre pensé que era una fiesta – le susurro –

- ¿una fiesta, acaso te dije eso?

- si, lo dijiste

- perdóname no era eso – la miro extrañado, que mas da las personas se equivocan –

- que alegría que estemos todos reunidos otra ves

- claro que si… ¿Qué piensan ustedes? – Decía refiriéndose a los más jóvenes –

- es bueno a decir verdad ya que hace un buen tiempo no estoy con mi familia y aun mas… interesante estar con la familia de mi prometida

- lo mismo digo yo… hace algunos años que no te veía personalmente Shaoran

- si jeje

- esta cena tenia la finalidad de volvernos a reunir antes de que Shaoran cumpliera los veintiséis para planear la boda… pero dado a lo que paso en la tarde tenemos que hablar

- a mi ya me informaron… hija Shaoran tiene novia

- si bueno yo… - paro en seco al ver una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de Tomoyo – respecto a eso… pues si yo tengo novia pero nunca he hablado con ella de casarnos… si no quisiera descuiden yo seguiré con el contrato

- hija, ¿tu que piensas respecto a esto?

- a decir verdad esto ya lo había previsto y aun mas si se iba a otro país… no hay problema, con respecto a mi yo estaba consiente de que se podía enamorar

- gracias por entender a nuestro hijo

- si no seria mucha molestia… ¿podemos saber el nombre de su novia?

- Sakura, kinomoto Sakura

- kinomoto… ¿Qué acaso no es el apellido de una de las familias mas importante de Japón?

- a decir verdad si

- ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

- su hermano mayor touya kinomoto es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en la universidad y después me presento a su hermana menor, me gusto y empezamos a salir

- espera… ¿hermana menor?, ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?

- tiene dieciséis años – entre madre e hija se miraron discretamente y Sonomi suspiro –

- muchas gracias por la comida, supongo que nos veremos después – se despidieron y retiraron formalmente la familia Daidouji, Shaoran miro con detenimiento a Tomoyo así que se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia ella alcanzándola, la tomo de un brazo y la alejo un poco –

- ¿sucede algo Shaoran?

- dime Tomoyo ¿Cómo has estado?

- bien gracias Shaoran ¿y tu?

- igual, Tomoyo me gustaría hablar contigo en privado

- claro no hay problema solo dime cuando

- esta bien muchas gracias, después te llamo – la chica le sonrió y despidió de el con un sutil movimiento de manos, a lo que él respondió igual y espero hasta que ella se fuera y después regreso con sus padres –

- hijo… ¿quiere decir que la chica que nos abrió la puerta era la pequeña heredera del clan kinomoto?

- si padre

- valla me has sorprendido

- ¿entre ella y mi prometida a cual escogerían?

- sabes que tenemos un compromiso con los Daidouji desde que tenias diez años y también teníamos la certeza de que alguno de los dos se podía enamorar con la ausencia del otro… Tomoyo es una gran mujer, gran líder de clan y con muchas habilidades

- aunque tu novia también es excelente decisión, es de la mejor familia de Japón y desde que su hermano se caso con esa chica inglesa han aumentado los matrimonios internacionales… y una unión entre Japón y china no seria mala idea

- gracias por su sincera opinión, ahora me imagino que tendré que hablar con mi novia acerca de esto… con su permiso padres me tengo que ir – y con una rápida despedida el castaño salió del lugar –

Y eso es lo último de la noche…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien un nuevo capitulo de este FanFic, al perecer touya aun esta expectante ante la situación y como hermano mayor sobreprotector que es espera hacer reaccionar en cierta forma a su hermana, mientras tanto Shaoran ha tenido su primer reencuentro con Tomoyo ¿Cómo les pareció?

Como siempre agradecer a las personas que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer este fanfic, eso hace feliz a cualquier autor y las personas que apenas llegan ¡bienvenidas sean! XD

Y sin más que decir ¡adiós!


	5. cena formal perfecto para hablar

**Un "pequeño" plan**

**Cap. 4 cena formal, perfecto para hablar**

***dos días después***

- ¡hermanoooo! – Grito Sakura entrando de golpe en la habitación de este y desubicándolo un poco –

- ¿¡un incendio!?

- no hermano… hubiera llamado a los bomberos…

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- no se como arreglarme para ir con Li

- hermana me asustaste, a demás no soy estilista no se como deberías ir

- hermano ayúdame – empezó a rogar –

- dile a Nakuru que te ayude

- cierto ¿la puedes llamar?

- no la vallas a matar con problemas adolescentes… recuerda que esta embarazada

- como se te ocurre ¿sabes cuanto quiero ser tía?

- esta bien ya la llamo – después de unos minutos Nakuru llego a donde estaba Sakura –

- cuñada ¡ayúdame!

- jeje Sakura ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Li me invito a una cena formal y no se como ir vestida

- haber… miremos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba ansioso mirando su reloj, había llegado mas temprano de lo usual como cualquier novio normal… pasaba distraído su mirada sobre las demás parejas que se encontraban en el establecimiento, era de esperarse que hubieran varias personas ya que el lugar era simplemente hermoso con una tenue iluminación ya que como era una terraza el brillo natural de las estrellas y la luna resaltaban, el lejano sonido de los automóviles en la calle era ya algo familiar, la ubicación de las mesas era estratégica, juntas pero al mismo tiempo daban un toque de privacidad la suficiente para complacer a los clientes, la variedad de flores eran hermosas de todos los tamaños y colores y con la suave brisa que había esa noche hacia desprender los diversos aromas de cada flor lo que causaba un olor dulce en el ambiente.

Shaoran se sentó un momento, todo el tiempo que había estado allí se sintió nervioso, suspiro y recorrió de nuevo la mesa con la vista… era una mesa pequeña justo para dos personas que en el centro tenia un recipiente con agua en el cual habían tres botones de rosas, algunas velas que resplandecían y una gran vista de Tomoeda… volvió a suspirar y mirar su reloj… ¿era su impresión o kinomoto se estaba demorando mucho?

El sonido de las típicas campanitas al abrir una puerta se hizo presente, por inercia Shaoran miro hacia dicha puerta encontrándose con su hermosa novia que era guiada por un mesero el cual lo señalaba, se sintió aun mas nervioso cuando la chica lo miro y como simple respuesta la saludo lo que ella imito, le dio las gracias al mesero y se fue acercando lentamente, mientras que el veía su lindo vestido strapless de un color verde esmeralda como sus ojos que estratégicamente caía en capas, una cinta negra que iba alrededor de su cintura y unos zapatos romanos del mismo color que la cinta, por su parte Li llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, con una camisa manga larga roja, una corbata negra y el saco puesto elegantemente

- kinomoto, hola siéntate – decía mientras la ayudaba como todo un caballero –

- gracias Li, dime ¿a que se debe esta cena?

- algo normal, necesitamos hablar

- lo mismo te quería decir solo que me sorprendió que el primero fueras tu

- tengo que empezar a pensar como novio a demás la cena con mis padres fue hace algunos días

- lo se y tuve una conversación con mi hermano

- bien empecemos por hay ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano?

- solo lo que tu ya sabias y me advirtió de que si no estaba segura de casarme se cancela el plan

- esta bien no hay problema con eso

- me hizo entrar en razón… ¿Cómo me voy a casar sin la previa autorización de mis padres?

- cierto a aparte de que mis padres tienen que saber de la unión

- touya dijo que el podía dialogar con mis padres pero tenemos que estar presentes

- a demás de que nunca hemos salido… esto será emocionante

- ¿Qué? Como dices que emocionante si seguro rechazaran esto

- eso es lo que lo hace mas emocionante – decía sonriendo –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con una ceja alzada –

- mis padres dieron a entender que eres mejor elección que mi actual prometida… todo estará bien

- ¿no te has puesto a pensar si acaso tu prometida tendrá planeada toda una vida contigo?

- no… pero algo peculiar paso esa noche… ¿al decir que tengo novia una persona normal se entristecería no?... ella sonrió y mostro alivio a demás de que me dio toda la razón de que nos podíamos enamorar

- es extraño… ¿no será que ella…?

- tal ves es posible…

- dime la verdad ¿tu no te quieres casar con ella… o no te quieres casar?

- no es que no me quiera casar… ¿Qué acaso no soy demasiado joven?

- no… ¿quieres tener hijos que alcancen la siguiente generación?

- claro… creo que no me quiero casar con ella

- ¿Por qué no? es alta, de piel nívea, cabello negro, ojos de un extraño amatista

- eso ya lo deje en claro… oye

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo sabes la apariencia física de ella?

- tienes una foto de ella en tu sala… la vi cuando fui a tu casa

- ah cierto… - dijo algo incomodo –

- ¿Cuál crees que será la diferencia conmigo?

- yo nunca te vi como amiga y no desarrolle un instinto de no casarme contigo

- esta bien… ¿Qué dijeron tus padres con la diferencia de edad?

- los míos nada, no les importo

- el día en que hablemos con mis padres… no digas nada que dañe el plan

- esta bien prometo no decir nada malo

La pequeña kinomoto sonrió y se dispusieron a disfrutar de su cena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alejados de los pensamientos de los dos castaños la madre de Tomoyo y los padres de Shaoran se encontraban hablando acerca de algunos temas importantes para el futuro

- me tomo por sorpresa quien es la novia de su hijo – especto Sonomi realmente confundida –

- lo mismo digo, nosotros nos enteramos cuando llegamos

- ¿no sabían que si hijo tiene novia?

- exacto, nos sorprendió la primera vez que la vimos

- ¿Por qué la mantendría en secreto?

- llegamos una semana antes, supongo que con la fecha real nos la presentaría

- supongo… ¿hay pocas posibilidades en que halla unión entre nuestras familias?

- no diremos ni opinaremos… es decisión de Shaoran

- estamos un poco avergonzados ya que su hija se ha mantenido a raya todo este tiempo

- si lo entiendo… pero al fin y al cabo los hijos son los que llevaran el mando del clan, ellos saben o deberían saber lo que es mejor

- nos disculpamos por nuestro hijo… pero Tomoyo es una gran persona sea la esposa de quien sea será muy buena

Al otro lado de la puerta donde se encontraba su madre una joven de cabello negro salía lentamente de allí, con la cabeza gacha ¿Por qué su progenitora la miraba como si ya no pusiera hacer algo? Para que iba a mentir, se encontraba nerviosa por todo esto no era por que Shaoran tuviera novia, porque hace un buen tiempo se dio cuenta que el no la miraba diferente pero eso no le importaba ya que ella tampoco lo veía como su novio ¿Qué acaso las cosas simplemente no podían ser diferentes?

Ella solo deseaba que esto acabara pronto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!... perdón por no actualizar el jueves o viernes es que empecé el cole y tenia algunas cosas que hacer a demás me reuní con mi amigas a bailar just dance y jugar karaoke, cuando llegue a mi casa eran las 9pm tenia sueño y me dormí XD en fin dejando de lado mis excusas un nuevo capitulo, pobre Tommy esta un poco nerviosa pero tiene sus razones… el próximo capitulo ya lo escribí saldremos un poco de la rutina de nuestros castaños y estarán en una cita ¿ustedes que piensa que harán?

Como es costumbre gracias a las personas que apoyan el FanFic ¡se les quiere! XD

Y sin más que decir ¡adiós!


	6. vamos a patinar un rato

**Un "pequeño" plan**

**Cap. 5 vamos a patinar un rato**

Ese preciso momento era de total relajación. La pequeña kinomoto se encontraba acostada en su cuarto con un libro que le tapaba el rostro, no hacia falta decir que no era para leer, puede que en un principio tuviera esa intención pero con el silencio y el suave canto de los pájaros había hecho que lentamente entrara en el mundo de los sueños…

Mientras tanto un castaño hablaba animadamente con su mejor amigo en lumbral de la entrada, mientras que el mayor de ellos le daba indicaciones de cómo avanzar al cuarto de su hermana menor sin temor a que se perdiera, una vez aclaradas las dudas se animo a proseguir y hacerle una invitación a su novia para hacer algo por la tarde… pero una vez toco varias veces y nadie daba respuesta abrió encontrándose con que estaba plácidamente dormida, rio nerviosamente, ¿ahora como hacia para despertarla? Se acerco y empezó a moverla lentamente hasta que la chica pareció reaccionar, se froto un poco los ojos y enfoco la vista

- Li… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- hola kinomoto, pensé que podríamos hacer algo por la tarde

- claro… ¿Qué es eso que traes hay? – dijo señalando algo en concreto –

Shaoran que había estado parado al frente de ella todo el tiempo sonrió, en su costado izquierdo llevaba una pequeña mochila la cual se veía que llevaba algo mas o menos pesado, la puso encima de la cama de la chica y saco unos patines de color verde

- patines, me preguntaba ¿quieres ir a patinar conmigo?

- ¿sabes patinar? – pregunto ella confundida –

- no, pero supongo que tu tampoco así que vamos a aprender

- si, claro Li –rio irónicamente, no sabia con quien se había metido –

- bien vamos – En cuestión de minutos Sakura ya estaba lista, llevando en su maleta unos patines rosados, salieron de su casa y comenzaron a caminar hacia un parque –

Durante el transcurso no hablaron de nada realmente importante ya que ese día era simplemente para relajarse, conocerse y pasar una buena tarde, al llegar habían muchas personas comiendo helado, haciendo picnics, jugando con amigos o simplemente caminando… buscaron unas bancas y se sentaron los dos juntos y cada uno a su ritmo se puso los patines… cuando Shaoran estuvo listo se paro primero para ayudar a Sakura, lo hizo con algo de dificultad y de vez en cuando se resbalaba

- ven kinomoto te ayudo

- no es necesario – dijo e inmediatamente se paro como si nada –

- pero… como…

- vamos Li ¿no querías patinar? – lo miro con una sonrisa –

- pues… ¿tu sabes patinar?

- no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – decía sarcásticamente, miro el sendero del parque y empezó a patinar dejando al chico impresionado -

- mentirosa… - susurro y rio internamente –

Los siguientes minutos Shaoran descubrió que patinar no era tan fácil como el creía, daba pequeños y lentos pasos para no caerse, se sostenía del primer árbol que encontraba y tenia una mirada de terror cada vez que Sakura pasaba a su lado, se maldecía internamente por dos cosas, la primera por no haber practicado para no quedar como un completo idiota justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos y la segunda por no haberle preguntado a touya si ella sabia patinar… se sentó al lado de un árbol y suspiraba cansadamente, por su lado Sakura patinaba feliz de la vida dando uno que otro salto y voltereta impresionando a mas de una persona que encontraba en el parque, se dio vuelta y comenzó a patinar de espaldas buscando a su novio con la mirada encontrándolo sentado en el pasto al lado de un árbol

- ¿sucede algo? – le pregunto un poco preocupada –

- no nada – respondió sin ánimos –

- no estoy segura… esta bien te diré la verdad yo se patinar

- no me digas… pudiste haber por lo menos fingido

- no me gusta fingir, perdón si te desilusione

- no pasa nada… para la próxima elige el deporte físico tu

- ven te enseñare a patinar – lo tomo de las manos y el chico se coloco de pie –

- me da pena que me vean así

- ¿Cómo? Que te este enseñando

- exacto

- no te preocupes, solo importamos los dos – el chico la miro impresionada y no dijo nada mas –

Mientras Sakura patinaba de espaldas sin soltar las manos de Shaoran, él movía lentamente los pies al compas de los de ella, perdía el equilibrio, terminaba en el suelo pero con el poco orgullo que aun tenia se levantaba y seguía en su ardua labor, aumentaba el ritmo y por ende la velocidad hasta que al final Shaoran patinaba como una persona normal

- oye ¡lo estoy haciendo!

- no me digas… -sonrió complacida colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza –

- ya puedes soltarme

- ya lo hice – el chico la miro y en efecto estaba patinando solo y sin ayuda –

- gracias por enseñarme a patinar

- de nada pero aun falta algo

- ¿Qué?

- ¡una carrera! – y sin previo aviso salió patinando a toda velocidad –

- ¡oye tramposa!

Y comenzó una carrera alrededor del parque, sonrisas y gritos por parte de los dos, era extraño ver como dejando de lado los malos momentos que había pasado podían ser unas personas totalmente sociables el uno con el otro ¿por que peleaban tanto? En ese mismo momento ni el mismísimo Shaoran sabia, estaba totalmente distraído riendo a todo pulmón, no recordaba la ultima vez que se rio demasiado pero al mismo tiempo era algo totalmente complejo, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña que se dispuso a conocer hace menos de una semana lo hiciera reír tanto? No entendía nada lo diría y lo repetiría ¡era extraño! Consiente o inconscientemente siempre llegaba su imagen a su cabeza lo que provocaba que quedara perplejo

- Li… Li

- eh… ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿en que piensas?

- pues… eh… no te preocupes, no es nada

- esta bien… Li ¿me compras un helado?

- claro ¿de que lo quieres?

- no se… vainilla

- seguro ya regreso – llego a una heladería y pidió dos helados, los pago y regreso donde Sakura y le entrego el suyo –

- gracias

- de nada… dime ¿te gusto como lo pasamos hoy?

- no – eso respuesta dejo perplejo a Shaoran ¿tan mal fue? –

- ¿co-como?

- me encanto – respondió lamiendo su helado, de la impresión Shaoran callo estilo anime –

- ay kinomoto – decía rascándose la nunca – a mi también me gusto, hace buen tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien

- sabes Li… tenia una idea equivocada de ti…

- ¿en serio? – decía confundido –

- pensaba que eras una persona amargada que no le importaba nada, como siempre peleábamos me mostrabas tu lado malo ahora que hemos pasado una tarde juntos veo que no era tan cierto

- debo admitir que en un principio solo pensaba que eras una niña mimada, que se ríe sin sentido, y eras simplemente infantil… veo que los dos teníamos ideas equivocadas sobre como era el otro

- gracias ha sido una de las mejores tardes que he tenido

- lo mismo digo… gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! bien nueva semana, nuevo capitulo… ¿Cómo les pareció? Quise alejar a Sakura y Shaoran de sus problemas con el plan así que se me ocurrió ponerlos a patinar, un punto importante es dejar de lado su odio mutuo y con una cita un poco divertida pueden olvidar sus pensamientos erróneos sobre el otro

Ando un poco corta de tiempo pero como siempre no olvido de dar las gracias a las personas que están al pendiente de este FanFic, bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

¡adiós!


	7. con el apoyo es mas que suficiente

**Un "pequeño" plan**

**Cap. 6 con el apoyo es mas que suficiente**

S - H - A - O - R - A – N

- eh... no, Li

- vamos eres mi novia llámame por mi nombre kinomoto

- ¿quieres que te llame por el nombre? pero si tu me estas llamando por mi apellido

- inconscientemente lo hice

S - A - K - U - R – A

se rasco el cuello nerviosamente, hasta ahora su idea de llamarse por los nombres para no llamar la atención no estaba funcionando era un poco complicado e inconscientemente lo hacían pero si quería que este improvisado plan funcionara debía sacrificar y prestar atención a muchas cosas como esta por ejemplo, estaba a pocos segundos de entrar a una pequeña charla con los padres de la chica y hasta ahora los dos no sabían que decir, hacer o responder... si esta será una extraña e interesante reunión

- Sakura

- ¿que?

- Sakura... nada te llame por el nombre

- esta bien entonces Shaoran

- estoy nervioso

- ¿te da miedo tener una reunión con mis padres?, pero si ellos te adoran te quieren por ser un gran amigo de mi hermano

- si, pero después de hoy y mas con la sorpresa que les vamos a dar no me volverán a querer igual

- no te pongas negativo, ahora entremos mis padres y mi hermano nos están esperando

Entraron a la sala en la cual iban a tener la reunión que touya había organizado, los tres se veían calmados lo que puso aun mas nervioso a los dos chicos pero después de unos segundos se sentaron y empezaron la conversación

- un gusto volverte a ver Li

- lo mismo digo señor kinomoto

- ¿touya por que estamos reunidos? - pregunto un poco incrédula Nadeshiko, no todos los días vez a tus hijos y a su mejor amigo reunidos con sus padres -

- eso lo explicara Shaoran - los padres se miraron entre si confundidos -

- verán en los últimos días he tenido un creciente enamoramiento hacia su hija

- ¿que acaso ustedes no se odiaban?

- fue así padre, pero al final entendí mis sentimientos no lo odiaba lo amaba

- entendemos, continúen

- somos novios – soltó como si nada tomando por sorpresa a los dos adultos -

- ¿tienes la misma edad que touya cierto?

- si señora

- ¡tienes que casarte este año!

- planeas atar a nuestra joven hija así, ella a un tiene tiempo suficiente para comprometerse

- madre, padre... todos los hombres de buena familia está comprometidos

- pero... eres mi hija, no quiero que te comprometas como si nada

- descuiden todo estará bien – decía sonriendo -

La típica sonrisa de fujitaka... que inspiraba confianza y sabia que todo iba a estar bien... odio que en ese momento que Sakura la hubiera heredado porque siempre se vería bonita en ella...

- ¿cuando te casas?

- en un mes

- ¿¡QUE!?

- ¿demasiado pronto?

- ¿¡que te pasa!? ¡claro que si, no dejare que mi hija se case contigo!

- por mucho que te queramos no podemos dejar que hagan algo así

- siento decirlo pero lo conocen hace un buen tiempo, saben como es el - hablo por primera vez touya desde que se revelo que eran novios, sus padres lo miraron estupefacto mientras que el estaba distraído en alguna parte del lugar para posiblemente no tener que mirarlos a los ojos -

- ¿acaso estas de su lado touya?

- pues... Shaoran ha sido mi amigo desde que llego, se como es y ustedes también

- tiene razón, eh demostrado lo valioso que soy como persona y lo buen esposo que puedo llegar a ser

- padres quiero que lo consideren bien - carraspeo un poco y con una simple seña hacia su hijo lo aterrorizo -

- tendremos que hablarlo... touya me gustaría que te quedaras – asintió sin renegar y los dos chicos salieron con una pequeña reverencia -

Afuera los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados, no negaban que había sido duro, demasiadas preguntas inesperadas pero lo que los dejo atónitos fue el apoyo que les brindo kinomoto... después se los agradecerían...

- ¿que mis padres no te quieren mucho?

-es como te dije... no iban a reaccionar de la mejor manera

-eso es cierto... y lo acabo de comprobar

- y mas si te vas a casar

- bueno, técnicamente aun no nos vamos a casar

- ¿estas segura? – sonrió divertido y comenzó a caminar -

- oye espera... que quisiste decir con eso

-que vamos a ir por un helado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- me sorprende que no te alteraras -dijo Nadeshiko con una linda mirada y con su dulce sonrisa -

- ¿por que?

- siempre has sido muy sobreprotector con tu hermana

- lo se... - miro hacia el techo y suspiro -

Los dos adultos se miraron entre si ¿acaso touya sabia algo que ellos dos no? era extraño, pensaron que en el momento en que Sakura se casara su hermano empezaría la tercera guerra mundial, mataría a su futuro cuñado, reprendería a su hermana... ¿pero cual fue su sorpresa?... todo lo contrario

- ¿como es que lo tomaste tan bien?

- padres... ¿me creerían si digo que tengo una corazonada? -fujitaka mostro una de sus típicas sonrisas -

- sabes yo si le creo

- debe ser una corazonada muy fuerte desde que no halla matado a Shaoran

- ¿confiaran en ellos dos? – decía mirándolos fijamente -

- si – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo -

Ya solo definiría el tiempo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchaba música relajadamente en su habitación… ¿nunca les ha pasado que cuando hacen esto se olvidan del mundo? Bueno para nuestra linda muñeca de porcelana era igual… lo único que la podía alejar de la realidad eran las bellas notas de la canción que en ese momento estaba escuchando, suspiro pesadamente una mala presencia se acercaba…

- Tomoyo – dijo su madre entrando en su habitación –

Casi de inmediato la chica se callo de la cama asuntando a su madre ¿esa era la mala presencia que sentía? Frotándose un poco uno de sus brazos adoloridos por la caída se quito los audífonos

- ¿Qué pasa madre? – le dijo Tomoyo esquiva –

- quiero habar contigo – especto sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama –

- ¿de que es esta vez? – dijo la menor de los Daidouji –

- estuve hablando con los padres de Shaoran

- ¿sucedió algo de gran importancia?

- ¡claro que si Tomoyo! Que acaso no te das cuenta que estas perdiendo a la persona que amas – le dijo histérica –

Frunció el ceño de una manera considerable ¿¡que sabia su madre de sus sentimientos!? En lo que llevaba de vida nunca reparo el preguntarle como se sentía con todo eso

- ¿Cómo estas segura de que lo estoy perdiendo? – reclamo Tomoyo recelosa –

- ¿Qué no es mas que obvio? En todo este tiempo Shaoran ha estado enamorado de alguien que no eres tú

- ah entonces es por eso – dijo como si nada para disgusto de su madre –

- oye que acaso no te importa lo que suceda con nuestra familia

- claro que si me importa pero es que tu…

- yo nada Tomoyo – dijo sin dejarla terminar – deberías hacer algo

- ¿según tu como que debería hacer?

- ¿Qué no te verías con Shaoran algún día? Aprovecha y has algo de nuevo porque la hija de los kinomoto te lleva demasiada ventaja

- madre y si te digo que…

- de acuerdo se hará eso – dijo volviéndola a interrumpir – llámalo

- como quieras – especto resoplando un poco –

Le hizo un ademan a su madre para que saliera de la habitación lo que acoto inmediatamente… marco el numero de Shaoran y quedo para que al siguiente día se vieran para hablar un rato… suspiro resignada, malditos cargos de conciencia… un día de estos iba a morir por tantos, una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro que fue rápidamente limpiada por ella… tomo un abrigo y decidió salir a caminar un rato, ¿el amor de su vida, ella perdiéndolo? Ja claro que no, estaba cien por ciento segura de eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas del autor:**

Bien sin comentarios respecto a mi tardanza… o bueno si uno, lo que paso es que tenia tres capítulos de esta historia en mi celular y cuando los fui a revisar ¡ya no estaban! Me dio tanta rabia que me resigne a publicar y después de casi un mes decidí que ya no podían regresar esos capítulos y empecé de nuevo, me quedo un poco corto lo se, pero también fue consecuencia de eso… casi no recordaba lo que había escrito pero en fin… se preguntaran: ¿es domingo que hace actualizando? Y yo responderé: si se que quede de actualizar jueves o viernes pero es que empiezo exámenes en mi colegio y no están fáciles, y de nuevo se preguntaran: ¿entonces dejaras que pase de nuevo un mes? Y de nuevo responderé: no sabría decir pero espero que no, los exámenes de mi colegio duran dos semanas por lo que no podre escribir el siguiente capitulo a demás de que esta borroso lo que seguía… en fin espero que no se molesten con eso.

Y como es debido dar gracias a las personas que leen este fanfic, me alegran n_n

Otra cosa… apenas caí en cuenta que en lo que llevo escribiendo este fanfic nunca había dicho esto… SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE… :p se me había olvidado jeje ahora si ¡adiós!


End file.
